nebula
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: Sigue siendo primavera y Houtarou piensa que innegablemente puede ver las flores de cerezo reflejadas en los orbes de Chitanda. —Post-Anime.


**Disclaimer:** Hyouka es propiedad de Honobu Yonezawa.

 **Pareja:** Oreki Houtarou/Chitanda Eru, ligera mención Satoshi/Mayaka.

 **Summary:** Sigue siendo primavera y Houtarou piensa que innegablemente puede ver las flores de cerezo reflejadas en los orbes de Chitanda.

 **Advertencia:** Spoilers. Posible OOC. Intento de algo.

 **Nota:** Terminé de ver el anime y tenía que escribir algo de estos dos. Sin mencionar que no me gustó nada el final —que, por cierto, casi ni sentí como un final, les juro que me quedé viendo la pantalla esperando los avances del siguiente episodio. Exijo segunda temporada (?)— pero bueno, son cosas mias. Also, primera incursión en el fandom y, quién sabe, a lo mejor vuelva a escribir algo de esta ship o de alguna otra.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Nebula**

* * *

Chitanda tiene ojos de nebulosa.

Eso es en lo primero en lo que Houtarou se percata nada más conocerla, pues es lo primero que realmente _ve_ de ella. Y es algo así como un pensamiento fugaz que atraviesa su mente sin permiso alguno, con simplemente cruzar su mirada con la de ella, y que se desvanece con la misma rapidez, como si nunca hubiera estado allí en un principio. Y no le importa, en realidad. No tiene porqué pero—

De repente:

Ella le agarra de ambas manos súbitamente y sus ojos brillan con una intensidad alarmante y eso debería ser suficiente para que Oreki decida escapar —aunque no corriendo, eso sin duda iría en contra de sus principios de ahorramiento de energía—; zafarse de su agarre y marcharse a cualquier otro lugar en vez del salón del Club de Literatura Clásica; y, de ser posible, no volver siquiera a acercarse nunca a ese sector. Empero, no lo hace. En cambio poco le falta para petrificarse al verla acercarse a él con una emoción tangible y acortar casi por completo la distancia entre sus rostros —aquello se volvería una costumbre para ella, al parecer, para lamento de su pobre salud mental—. Se pierde en sus ojos de flor y en sus cabellos de manto nocturno que se ciernen sobre él cual enredaderas, de las cuales no podría librarse incluso si quisiera.

(y eso quiere, o más bien—)

Pero entonces parpadea y la imagen delante de él se destruye. Ve que Chitanda en realidad no está _tan_ arrimada contra él, aunque seguía estando lo suficientemente cerca como para considerarlo una clara violación a su espacio personal. También se da cuenta de que sus cabellos no le envuelven como lo había imaginado, pero por algún motivo sigue sintiendo que hay _algo_ —lo que fuese— que ha enredado sus vidas en contra de su voluntad.

Y a la vez, ese algo bien le dice que debe comenzar a despedirse de su modo de vida tranquilo.

 **;**

Definitivamente, y acorde a su presentimiento inicial, Chitanda Eru termina siendo una gran amenaza para su lema de vida. Con su curiosidad innata y sus «No puedo dejar de pensar en eso» y sus ojos brillosos y la forma en que le toma de la muñeca y lo arrastra —literalmente— a resolver cada misterio cotidiano que le pica el interés y—

Para su sorpresa, la de él, termina acostumbrándose poco a poco a esa nueva realidad.

(que tampoco es que haga algún esfuerzo por cambiarla, de hecho).

Así que se convierte en una rutina casi diaria el resolver misterios por aquí y por allá, desde los más simples y en apariencia poco importantes, hasta aquellos que les llegan a tomar días de investigación.

Y, no lo dice, pero es bastante obvio —para Satoshi, para Ibara, e incluso para él mismo—, que todo eso lo hace por ella. Por Chitanda y su mirada transparente que le han hecho comenzar a vivir la vida, de algún modo.

 **;**

Chitanda tiene ojos de nebulosa, Houtarou ve a través de ellos y termina perdiéndose, en contra de su voluntad. Y de un momento para otro es todo muy complicado, demasiado complicado para alguien como él. Y bien puede quejarse para sus adentros acerca de Satoshi y todo su dilema con los sentimientos de Ibara, pero se da cuenta rápidamente de que está siendo bastante hipócrita.

En especial cuando sabe perfectamente como se ha de sentir.

Porque son Eru y él bajo arboles de cerezo —como en una imagen sacada de alguno de esos mangas para chicas— y palabras que se le atoran en la garganta y no se atreve a decir. Mas las calla y ellos siguen ahí de pie, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, mientras los petalos de las flores caen y

(no puede evitar pensar en el hermoso contraste de la silueta de Chitanda y de sus cabellos de noche contra las flores de cerezo)

ya es primavera.

 **;**

«La curiosidad mató al gato» es una frase popular que al menos cada persona ha escuchado alguna vez en su vida.

Todos excepto Chitanda Eru, al parecer.

Eso lo sabe prácticamente desde que la conoce, pero es algo que reafirma cuando nota como ella le mira más tiempo del necesario, con una interrogante muda reflejada en los ojos. Y en parte le sorprende porque, en otras circunstancias, definitivamente ella no dudaría ni un segundo en acercarse un-poco-demasiado a él y proferirle todas sus inquietudes —por más que él asegurara no estar interesado—.

Pero no lo hace.

En cambio le mira con algo así como una timidez sin sentido para nada apropiada en alguien como ella, y le sonríe dulcemente, mientras juguetea con la punta de los dedos. Houtarou siente el corazón desbocado y las mejillas levemente rojas y maldice para sus adentros la curiosa naturaleza de Chitanda. Ella está comenzando a sospechar algo, puede darse cuenta de ello, y sabe perfectamente que nada en el mundo le quitaría aquellas ideas de la cabeza, por más que intentara.

 _(¿lo intenta?_ )

Incluso si aquello que quería descubrir con tanto anhelo terminara siendo algo que no quisiera saber. Que ninguno de los dos quisiera saber.

 **;**

—Oreki-san.

— ¿Uhm?

Mantiene la vista fija en las páginas de su libro, tratando de distraerse de la mirada de Chitanda, aún fija sobre él.

No funciona mucho.

Ella se toma su tiempo antes de responder, inclinándose levemente y colocando su peso sobre la mesa que los separa. Tal como acostumbra hacer.

— ¿En qué piensas?

Oreki frunce ligeramente el ceño y alza el rostro, sólo para encontrarse con que el de Chitanda se ha acercado peligrosamente al suyo. Aunque no lo suficiente como para que sus narices se rocen o algo por el estilo, y eso es un gran alivio. De otra forma tal vez ni siquiera hubiera podido respirar. No reacciona, sin embargo —supone que ya se ha acostumbrado a su inminente cercanía, por más que los latidos de su corazón intenten decirle lo contrario—.

— ¿Por qué preguntas?

 _Por qué._

—Bueno, te he notado distinto últimamente.

Chitanda lo mira directamente a los ojos, casi sin parpadear. Se le nota en la sonrisita nerviosa las ganas que tiene de simplemente preguntarle _aquello_ y darle fin a todo, a sus dudas e inquietudes. Pero en ese caso… ¿qué respondería él?

Sin duda de ser otro el caso él terminaría ayudándola a resolver aquellos misterios que tanto la intrigaban, pero ahora—

—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando.

No lo diría. No puede decirlo. Al menos no por ahora.

Y realmente comienza a comprender el porqué de las acciones de Satoshi. Pues él tampoco sabe qué decir en esa situación, cómo actuar, cómo reaccionar y es frustrante, Realmente frustrante. Lo que siente hacia Chitanda lo abruma y ni siquiera logra recordar desde cuándo las cosas son así. Antes no habría sido así, para nada, pero había comenzado a cambiar indudablemente desde el momento en que la conoció, en que su constante presencia comenzó a hacer grietas en su vida monótona.

—Y-ya veo —musita titubeante.

Vacila unos instantes antes de volver a sonreír, de esa manera en la que sólo ella sabe y que hace que a Oreki le tiemblen las manos incontrolablemente. Le sonríe con algo así como cariño en las facciones y a Houtarou se le seca completamente la boca, no es capaz de protestar ni siquiera cuando ella le toma de las manos —tal como cuando se conocieron—, entrelazando sus dedos lentamente.

Se pierde nuevamente en sus ojos de nebulosa, de botón de flor, de luciérnagas luminosas y no puede dejar de pensar en lo que podría responderle. O, ¿acaso volvería a quedarse con la boca cerrada, dejándola apartarse de él, incluso estando físicamente tan cerca?

(« _¿En qué piensas, Oreki-san?_ »).

No lo sabe. No lo sabe. No lo sabe.

Entonces

 **;**

—Oreki-san eres el misterio que más quiero descifrar.

(« _En ti_ »).

sigue siendo primavera y Houtarou piensa que innegablemente puede ver las flores de cerezo reflejadas en los orbes de Chitanda.


End file.
